


Malcolm Reed's Book Of Fantasies

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-22
Updated: 2006-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (10/22/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Yes. ListMum Sarah's birthday challenge. Needed to be Malcolm/Trip centric, and have the Terminator movie, a nose broken accidentally and any children's rhyme. Happy Birthday Sarah. Many happy returns. Thank you for all your efforts in setting up this list. Just a little, teeny warning this story very slightly discusses the issue of rape and there is a sort of non-consensual sex scene. But very sort of. I merely mention to forewarn any that may have an issue with this subject. Oh and technically there is bestiality but not really.  
ANOTHER WARNING. I was very lazy when writing this story but wanted to get it posted whilst we were still in the month of Sarah's birthday. The lateness of this post is actually a very accurate indication of my usual timeliness when it comes to giving birthday presents. The way I figure it on your actual birthday you get heaps of presents with my coming days, weeks, months (yup I can be that bad) later when your bored with your other presents doesn't it make it more special.  


* * *

"Come on you agreed."

"When I agreed I didn't think you meant something like this."

"The deal is you do whatever I ask you to do. I'm asking you to do this so 'fess up."

"Usually the ummm task is more physical! Look I found some of my 'toys' in storage. Maybe you could take your pick instead."

"Stop trying to change the subject. I agreed and went to the movie of your choice so now it's your turn."

"But you enjoyed the movie, like I told you you would."

"I agree it was a very good movie, better than the original, which you also dragged me too. AND the special effects with that liquid melty guy were cool. And I admit it was fun seeing a former President of the US playing that android guy but it was your choice to go. When you went to my movie I did the forfeit without complaint."

"Yeah but you enjoyed wearing that G-string and camisole and besides your movie was Fried Green Tomatoes—it was a chick flick."

"You liked my chick flick Malcolm. You had tears in your eyes when Ruth died. I saw you."

"I had tears in my eyes because you were gripping my hand so damn hard."

"Malcolm the rules are the rules. If you pick the movie you perform the forfeit, so go.

"Why do you need to know this Trip, why is it so important to you?"

"I like knowing things about you Malcolm, especially things that only you and I will ever know. Besides I was reading this 20th century psychiatrist Dr Judy Sheindler or something who said that sharing your sexual fantasies with your partner is an important part of establishing a healthy sexual and emotional relationship."

Malcolm sighed Trip had him beat. Maybe if he just answered the question they could move on to the more physical and less chatty side of the night. "You promise you won't tell anyone else about this."

"Never ever Malcolm. What happens in these four walls and especially in this bed remains between the two of us. No-one not the Cap'n, not Starfleet, not even my mother will ever hear any of this."

"Well I'm glad you won't be telling your mother Trip. It will make family dinners less embarrassing." Malcolm snuggled deeper into the blankets resting his head on Trip's left breast. He stared at the ceiling, took a deep breath and made his confession. "Klaang."

"Klaang?"

"Yes, Klaang."

"You telling me the person you have the most sexual fantasies about is Klaang?" Trip turned slightly on his side to get a better look at Malcolm.

"Besides you? Then yeah Klaang's the one for me."

"Why? I mean I thought you might fancy the Cap'n or T'Pol or even Phlox but Klaang?

"I don't know why really. Maybe it's his brute power, or the fact that we don't know much about the Klingons or maybe its because he's hot. I don't know Trip I just find him so damn sexy, in a animalistic type of way."

"OK tell me one."

"Tell you one what?"

"One of your fantasies. What does he do? Does he take you on the bridge, or does he make you suck his cock, or do you make him suck yours? What?"

"Trip," Malcolm started to protest but stopped at the look in his eyes. He was aroused but at the same time genuinely curious. Malcolm swallowed his self-doubts and began his tale.

"I'm in the brig, the Captain has asked me to interrogate someone but it has to be top secret so I am going alone. I get to the cell where he is being held. He's just standing there in the middle, ramrod straight, eyes staring ahead, menace steaming off him. I check my phase pistol and make sure that it's fully charged but only set to stun. Killing the prisoner would kind of give away my mission."

"Oh by the way its not an ordinary brig. This one is made of dark bricks with iron bars. Um where was I .. right the phase pistol. So my gun's fine. I take a deep breath hoping he doesn't notice. I enter the code for the cell and go in."

"Hang on. Why would you go into the cell? Why not just interview him from the outside? It'd be safer."

"It's a fantasy Trip not a training manual. Besides its going to be hard for hot sex to ensue if there is a wall of bars between us. Now can I carry on? ' So I enter the cell. I make sure there is a distance between us. I don't want him getting a jump on me. Well not yet anyway. I start asking my questions but he keeps staring straight ahead. I check the UT, its working fine. He can understand what I'm saying he's just ignoring me."

"That's when I make a mistake. I get angry and approach him to shake some sense into him. He takes his opportunity and jumps me."

" 'Bout bloody time."

"Anyhow as was I saying, he jumps and pushes me against the cold brick wall. We fight for the phase pistol and in the mayhem it goes skidding out of the cell and hits the wall opposite. We start to fight hand to hand. He's all brute strength but I've got the advantage in formal defensive training. After a few minutes I've got him pinned on the floor with me sitting astride him.

He's still struggling trying to get out of my grip. And then he just stops. I don't know why and I am careful that this is not a ploy for me to lower my guard. All my senses are on alert waiting for a move from him. I shift a bit to get a better grip and my arse brushes against the reason he stopped fighting. He's hard and he's big.

I question him with my eyes and get an affirmative response. Next thing I know we're fighting again but this time its our lips that are the weapons. We fight hard and mean unrelenting in our battle but even warriors need to breathe. Once that has been accomplished we're back at it. Meanwhile our hands have been just as busy. Somehow between all the rolling around on the floor—which is carpeted, just in case you ask, with a special material that DOESN'T give you rug burn. So anyhow while we've been rolling around we're naked boots, socks everything gone.

We continue to tussle on the ground and I can feel him digging his nails into my back. I retaliate with a bite to his shoulder. He snarls at me and without any effort flips me onto my stomach. I start to struggle, everything has gone to far but he has me where he wants me. I steel myself for what is about to come. I try to relax, determined not to scream. And then I feel it, his big throbbing cock is pushing into me."

"Wait a minute wouldn't that hurt. I mean he hasn't stretched you or anything. And I'm betting he doesn't have any lube on him."

"Remember it's a fantasy Trip. Maybe I've got a self-lubing arse or something. Do you want me to finish this or not? My mother sent some vids of their trek through Uluru. We can watch that instead if you want."

"No go ahead. Self-lubing arse my foot. What next a detachable cock—'take the fun with you wherever you go'."

"So his big throbbing cock pushes into my slick AND stretched hole in one thrust. I try to take a breath but he doesn't give me a chance before he starts pounding. Over and over he's pounding into me. All I can hear is the slaps of flesh on flesh and my cries. I think I'm begging for him to stop or is it for him NOT to stop. I'm not sure. He shifts his angle a little, his fingers digging into my hips. His thrusts are coming even harder now but that's fine by me because he's found my prostate. I just want to stay there forever, with him pounding my arse, each thrust sending another flame of pleasure through me. Alas even in dreams a man—or Klingon in this case—cannot last forever. I feel his whole body stiffen behind me and he roars as I am filled with his hot cum. And then, then ' I start to look for the tissues I always keep handy."

Silence stretched across the room.

"Trip?"

Trip looked at Malcolm obviously trying to collect his thoughts. "So what you are trying to tell me is that you fantasise about being raped by a Klingon."

"No, no Trip." Malcolm sat up and placed his hands on Trip's chest. "My fantasy wasn't about rape. I never want to be raped in my life. If that had been real I would fought much harder and Klaang would have had a lot more than a broken bone."

"You broke his nose? When?"

"When we were rolling around on the carpet. It was an accident, he zigged when he should have zagged. Didn't seem to slow him down though."

"Mal." Trip struggled with his thoughts "If this wasn't about rape then what was it about?"

"I don't know my Heart. Maybe about losing or having the control taken away from me. Or maybe its just about two guys getting hot and fucking."

Trip snorted. "You always get me hot Malcolm but we never fuck like that." He hesitated "do you want to?"

"To be honest Trip I don't know. In my fantasy I get to control everything even the losing control. In real life."

Trip drew Malcolm into his arms. "If you ever want to my Soul then we could try."

"Baby steps Trip. Its, well, I never trusted anyone enough before to tell them one of my fantasies let alone act it out. Well not until you. I don't think I'm ready to go that next step."

"Mmm how about I grow my nails long, then I can dig them in into your back. Though it's going to be a bugger getting engine grease out from under them. I'll have to book myself some regular manicures."

Malcolm chuckled into Trip's neck. "Ahh the things we do for love. You know Trip there's another fantasy of mine you might enjoy."

"Not Klaang again I hope."

"No this one stars a blue-eyed farmer boy with tousled blonde hair and the cutest nose."

"You think my nose is cute. Aww thanks Mal. So who are you? The English Lord who owns the farm next door? The salesman whose land vehicle has broken down on my lonely deserted road?"

"No actually I'm a mouse."

"A mouse! Mal's that's weird."

"Ssh trust me Trip. You see I'm actually a brave Knight who has been cursed by a wicked witch. I've been turned into a little field mouse until I can give passion to a person pure of heart."

"Gee I wonder who that'll be!"

Malcolm slapped Trip gently. "Shush or I won't tell you the story."

"Zipping my lips maestro."

"Okay. It had been many years since the Knight had been turned and he was yet to find one pure of heart. Our hero was growing weary of his task and was thinking of giving up his search and settling down with a nice boy mouse when he saw HIM! As naked as the day he was born he was leaning against a tree fast asleep. His body and hair glisten with water and the sun reflect the droplets like little diamond jewels. The ray of the gentle summer sun turned his skin a delightful honey colour and with his blonde locks he looked like a golden god.

Mouse stood transfixed. Never had he seen anyone or anything so handsome and yet so pure. Mouse ran up to the sleeping god but stopped millimetres from his prize. What was he to do? He was but a mouse. How was he to give passion to this man and break the curse? As Mouse continued to stare at Man he scuttled closer, inhaling the rich manly scent. Everything was perfect about this man. Mouse scrambled up one of the feet of his man and gazed at the perfect toes."

Malcolm crawled down to the bottom of the bed, taking the bed coverings with him. With a smile he started to act out the story he was telling.

"Mouse's whiskers twitched as he inhaled more of this man's intoxicating scent. Man shivered in his sleep, a smile creeping on to his face. Mouse grew excited, maybe this was the way to break the curse. Mouse began to carefully explored this perfect body before him."

Malcolm started to work his way up Trip's body. Sometimes with a kiss, sometimes with a puff of warm breath, and sometimes the feather touch of the tips of his fingers.

"With each patch of exploration Mouse managed to arouse his man more and more. Mouse grew more daring using his tail here, his tongue there and then the big gun—his furred covered body."

Malcolm rubbed his hair across Trip's chest and under his chin.

"Man woke, his arousal penetrating even his slumber. He was shocked to see a mouse being so intimate with his body. But as he went to push the mouse away he saw the intelligence in Mouse's eyes and knew this was no ordinary mouse. With a heart and soul that was as pure as a baby's laugh Man decided to trust Mouse. Man knew that magic must be afoot.

Mouse was overjoyed and scrambled down to Man's centre. The smell of passion was strongest here and suddenly he found he was combing the glorious curly pubic hair not with his claws but with his fingers. Oh joy he was a man again. He raised his head to the heavens and began to sing a song of old in praise. ' Do you know what he sung Trip?

"Mal, shit, no! And I don't really care. Will just finish me, I mean the story." Trip's voice was strained for reasons that were clear to Malcolm.

"I'll sing it for you my Heart" Malcolm said with a dangerous smirk.

"Hickory" kiss "Dickory" kiss "Dock" kiss. "The mouse ran up the cock." "The mouse sucked one."

"Oh geez. Yesssssssssssss Mal, Mal. Oh god baby."

"The cock did come" "Hickory Dickory Dock" kiss.

Trip lay there in a puddle of pure pleasure. "Damn I love the way you tell stories Mal. I never gonna be able to hear that nursery rhyme without getting hard."

"That's nothing my Heart you should see what I can do with 'Pop Goes The Weasel'."

Trip shivered at the idea and then remembered something. "Mal?"

"Mmm."

"What about you?"

"Later Trip. Maybe you can fulfil my fantasy of being woken up by you sucking my cock."

"I like your fantasies Mal. You've got so many. We'll have to write them down for a book. Only problem is we would have to kill anyone who read it. We'd have to think of a good title for it. Maybe something cryptic so people didn't know what they were buying."

"Trip?"

"Mmm."

"Still your mouth. You're going to need it rested for later."


End file.
